1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electrical connector is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a body 20 including a screw 22 threadedly engaged therewith and including a tube 21 extended therefrom. A cable 10 includes a wire 11 having insulation 12 formed of an insulating material such as plastic and the like; and includes a electrical conductible shield braiding 13 engaged on the insulation 12 and having a cover 14 provided thereon. The wire 11 and the insulation 12 are engaged into the tube 21 of the body 20; and the electrical conductible shield braiding 13 is then fixed to the body 20 by a clamping ring 23 which is fixed to the body 20 by plier means.
Another typical electrical connector is shown in FIG. 2 and comprises a body 30 including a terminator 31 extended therefrom and including an outer thread 32 for engaging with a shell 37. The body 30 further includes a socket 33 for engaging with the wire 11 and includes a bracket 34 secured thereto. The bracket 34 includes a clamping ring 35 for clamping the cover 14; and includes an ear 36 for securing with the electrical conductible shield braiding 13. In both of the electrical connectors, the cable 10 may not be easily coupled to the bodies 20, 30. In addition, when the cable 10 is secured to the bodies 20, 30, the cable 10 may not be easily removed or disengaged from the bodies 20, 30.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electrical connectors.